The present invention relates to a true average wide dynamic range power sensor (TA-WDR) that can be used to make accurate power measurements from -70 dBm to +20 dBm or more (wide dynamic range), regardless of the format of the signal (true average). True average sensors have been in use for many decades in the -70 dBm to -20 dBm (based on diode operating in its "square-law" region), and -30 dBm to +20 dBm (based on thermocouple, or thermistor, or diode sensor with an attenuator at its input) separately. There is not a single sensor that covers the entire dynamic range stated above.
Recently, diode based wide dynamic range sensors have been introduced that cover the entire -70 dBm to +20 dBm range by pushing a diode sensor way beyond its limit (-20 dBm) for measuring the power. Because the diode is beyond its limit for true average power measurement in the -20 dBm to +20 dBm, these sensors can only be used for measuring power accurately of a single-frequency (continuous wave signal or CW signal). Most applications require measurement of complex signals with many frequency components in it (immense demand for such sensors is due to the fast growing digital communications market).